You're The One That I Want
by Charlie.Trevor
Summary: Une répétition un samedi soir. Un orage. Les ND enfermés dans la salle de chant. L'occasion pour Quinn de dévoiler à Rachel ce qu'elle n'ose lui dire depuis des années... Enfin, aussi à cause des allusions de Santana. Faberry/Brittana.


**Hey !**

**Voici un petit OS Faberry, avec un peu de Brittana en fond. Et les ND en général. Désolée par avance pour les fautes...**

**Pour infos, l'OS se situe dans la saison 3, mais avant la demande en mariage de Finnocence. Ah ouais, aussi, si vous l'aimez bien, ben... Vous allez être déçu !**

**Titre : You're The One That I Want **

**Rating : T**

**Couples : Faberry/Brittana **

**Disclaimer : Glee ne m'appartient pas.**

**Homophobes, direction la petite croix rouge en haut à droite. **

**Bonne lecture ;) **

Un coup de tonnerre plus violent que les précédents fit lever les têtes des occupants de la salle de chant en direction du ciel, comme s'il pouvait le voir à travers le plafond.

« Vous croyez que Mr Schue va revenir dans longtemps ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Finn, installé à la batterie, qui hésitait visiblement à en jouer, sous le regard menaçant de Santana.

« Casse nous les oreilles Finnocence, je te casse les dents »

Ce n'était plus un air, désormais.

Il reposa sagement les baguettes, et se tourna vers Rachel.

« Sinon, en attendant Rach, on pourrait répéter un... »

« Hors de question ! Les orages font suffisamment de bruit comme ça pour qu'en plus vous en rajoutiez ! »

« Je comprends que tu sois jalouse de mon incroyable timbre de voix Santana et de l'émotion que je peux faire passer quand je chante un de mes nombreux solos, mais de là à faire croire que mes chansons pourraient provoquer... »

« Ok, Q, fais taire ton nain avant que je m'énerve »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche en grand, surprise par les propos de la latina.

« Beurk, j'ai jamais demandé à ce que tu fasse ça... »

Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'on lui asséna une claque sur le bras. Quinn, rouge, et visiblement en pétard, tentait de lancer son regard le plus noir à la cheerleader.

« Ben quoi ? J'essaye de t'aider un peu » murmura cette dernière avec un grand sourire.

« Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles » siffla Quinn entre ses dents.

« Quinnie, s'il te plait, y a tellement de tension sexuelle entre elle et toi, que si je m'étais pas envoyée en l'air juste avant d'entrer ici, j'aurais envie de Britt immédiatement »

« Tu as toujours envie de moi mon amour »

« Exact mon coeur »

Elles se tapèrent dans la main en un high five qui laissa Quinn sur le cul.

« Un peu de discrétion, merde ! » jura la blonde.

« Quinnie, tu deviens vulgaire ? C'est ton nain qui te fait ça ? »

Elle donna un léger coup de coudes dans les côtes de la blonde et lui glissa un clin d'oeil suggestif pour souligner ses propos.

La blonde s'apprêtait à une réplique typiquement Fabraïque, mais elle fut coupée par une autre brune :

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger, mais toutes ces messes-basses ne règlent par le problème de la chanson que Finn et moi allons chanter... »

« Laisse Finn tranquille un peu, à la fin ! »

Les rares New Directions qui n'avaient pas encore leur attention focalisée sur la dispute -c'est à dire uniquement Sugar parce qu'elle bavait en dévisageant Rory- la reportèrent immédiatement sur Quinn, qui venait de crier.

« Alors c'est ça, Quinn, tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? »

La bouche de Quinn s'ouvrit, puis se referma. Son front se plissa, ses sourcils s'élevèrent. Puis retombèrent. Que pouvait-elle répondre à ça ? Il se passa près d'une minute durant laquelle elle fit toutes sortes de mimiques plutôt étrange qui convainquirent Santana qu'elle était folle, et Rachel qu'elle était encore amoureuse de Finn, pour finalement dire :

« Oublie »

La brune baissa les yeux et serra la mâchoire, mais ne répondit pas.

Quinn alla s'asseoir sur l'une des chaises à l'écart de la salle.

Santana lui coula un regard presque désolé -presque hein, c'était tout de même Santana Lopez- mais ne s'approcha pas de Quinn. Quand la Reine des Glaces avait décidé qu'elle ne parlerait pas, elle ne parlerait pas. Tout simplement.

« Vivement que Mr Schue revienne » grogna t-elle entre ses dents.

Brittany vint l'enlacer par derrière et posa sa tête au creux du cou de la brune. Elle y déposa un léger baiser, et elle sentit la latina se détendre dans ses bras.

« Bon, c'est pas tout ça » enchaina Puck « mais on fait quoi nous ? »

Les têtes se tournèrent vers lui. Sauf Quinn, encore plongée dans ses pensées. Pensées qui concernaient une certaine brune.

« Mr Schue était censé revenir il y a une heure déjà » fit remarquer Sam.

« Bravo Trouty Mouth, c'est pas comme si on savait tous lire une pendule ici. Tu nous montres les progrès que t'as fait, c'est ça ? »

« Santana »

Un rappel à l'ordre, bref, direct.

Brittany resserra sa prise, comme pour l'empêcher de partir.

« Ouais ben je m'excuserais pas »

« C'est quoi ton problème à toujours t'en prendre aux autres ? » éclata Sam, le visage écarlate.

« Ouais il a raison » renchérit Finn, « on croyait que d'avoir fait ton coming-out t'avait calmé, mais... »

« Pardon ? » s'époumona Santana en se dégageant de l'emprise de la blonde qui poussa un soupir en prévision de la tempête qui allait suivre. « Je dois te rappeler qui m'a _forcé _à faire mon coming out ? Qui a crié dans tout le lycée que j'étais lesbienne ? Hein ? C'est qui, abruti ?! »

La latina voyait rouge. Comment osait-il lui dire ça après ce qu'il avait fait ?

« Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? » opposa Finn en levant les yeux au ciel. « T'es plus heureuse comme ça de toute manière, non ? »

Le silence se fit dans la salle. Ils étaient tous au courant de la manière dont la grand-mère de Santana l'avait rejeté, à cause de son homosexualité.

Pendant de longues secondes, la brune ne bougea pas, et ne prononça pas le moindre mot. Brittany caressa le vague espoir que sa copine finisse par laisser tomber, en se contentant de le fusiller du regard. Et brusquement, la latina bondit et se jeta sur Finn, le plaquant au sol. Malgré sa petite carrure -surtout comparée à celle du quaterback- elle le propulsa suffisamment fort pour avoir le dessus sur lui et elle commença à le marteler de coups de poings.

« 'Foiré ! »

Elle lui décocha un crochet du droit, avant de sentir de puissants bras l'entourer et la soulever du sol.

« Lâchez-moi bande d'abrutis ! Lâchez-moi ou c'est à vous que je fais la peau ! »

Elle entendit vaguement Brittany murmurer quelque chose mais n'y prêta pas attention.

On la posa au sol, mais des bras la tenaient encore fermement.

« Enlevez vos pattes d'obsédés de mes épaules ! »

Elle parvint à se dégager d'un mouvement de bassin, et bondit à nouveau sur Finn. Mais fut coupée dans son élan lorsqu'une blonde se plaça en travers de sa route.

« Enlève-toi, Britt »

Le ton était froid, mais la blonde ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle répondit, de la même manière.

« Non »

Santana releva légèrement le buste, comme sonnant une trêve.

« Brittany »

Elle serra les dents. Santana l'appelait rarement par son prénom. Elle le raccourcissait toujours. Le cas contraire signifiait qu'elle était en colère.

« Santana »

Elle détestait faire ça. S'opposer à sa petite copine. Elle détestait la voir souffrir ainsi. Mais elle détestait encore plus quand la rage la submergeait. Parce qu'elle redevenait la boule de tristesse et de souffrance qui terrorisait Brittany. Et qui la blessait aussi.

Quinn observait du coin de l'oeil l'affrontement qui avait lieu. Elle se demandait qui le remporterait. Santana avait rarement été aussi énervé. Mais elle avait en face d'elle Brittany.

Finn se relevait péniblement, se massant la mâchoire, essuyant un filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche. Rachel ne s'était même pas précipitée à son secours, attendant le dénouement avec impatience. Pour une fois, se dit-elle, elle n'était même pas du coté de son petit ami. Il n'avait pas a traité Santana de la sorte. C'était une épreuve difficile pour la latina, qu'elle ne devait pas affronter seule. Et encore moins contre son gré.

Sam, Puck et Mike -les sauveurs de Finn- se tenaient encore derrière la brune, prêts à l'attraper au moindre mouvement. Tina était assise, plus loin, et ne savait pas quoi faire pour débloquer la situation. On aurait dit que le moindre mot aurait pu faire exploser la bulle de rage de Santana.

Sugar avait repris son inspection de Rory, qui, pour sa part, commençait celle de Sam, sous le regard amusé de Mercedes. Elle n'était pas jalouse. Au contraire, elle était contente que quelqu'un d'autre s'intéresse à Sam, elle aurait plus de temps avec Shane.

Kurt serrait convulsivement la main de Blaine, qui attendait impatiemment que cet affrontement muet se termine, pour être sur qu'il pourrait encore utiliser ses mains -et pas que pour le piano.

L'échange de regards dura encore de longues secondes.

« T'as pas le droit » souffla Santana avant de se détourner, et d'aller s'asseoir au fond de la salle -à une distance respectable de Quinn cependant.

Le cœur de Brittany se brisa à ses mots, et les mains qu'elle avait instinctivement tendues en avant pour rattraper Santana au cas ou retombèrent mollement contre ses flancs.

Finn se releva complètement et posa une main sur l'épaule de la blonde. Celle-ci ne se dégagea pas, encore choquée de ce qu'il venait de se passer.

Car même si Santana avait abandonné, elle avait perdu. Elle le savait. Elle avait senti que cette fois, Santana ne jouait pas. Ce n'était pas le même enjeu que lorsque la blonde l'empêchait de jeter un sluhie à la figure de quelqu'un, ou de critiquer la tenue de Rachel. C'était bien plus que ça. Et Brittany ne l'avait pas vu tout de suite. Elle avait cru qu'elle pourrait encore une fois dissuader Santana de se montrer violente. Et dans un sens, elle avait réussi. Mais uniquement parce que la brune avait refusé de jouer, au lieu d'accepter que Brittany avait raison.

Elle s'était dérobée, et ça, la blonde ne l'avait pas prévu.

La tension augmenta d'un cran. Personne ne comprenait ce qu'il se passait, ni pourquoi Brittany restait debout sans bouger, mais ils sentirent que quelque chose n'allait pas.

Un coup de tonnerre fit sursauter ceux qui n'étaient pas dans un état catatonique.

La lumière de la salle de chant tressauta un instant, puis revint à la normale.

« Dites, il ne peut pas y avoir de coupure de courant, pas vrai ? » murmura Rachel d'une petite voix.

Le ton presque suppliant de la brune fit lever les yeux de Quinn, qui vinrent se planter dans deux orbes chocolats.

Elles restèrent plusieurs secondes ainsi. La blonde vit une étincelle briller dans le regard de la diva, et elle s'avança presque instinctivement de quelques millimètres. Son regard s'assombrit, et ce fut quand elle perçut l'interrogation dans les pupilles tant aimées qu'elle détourna brusquement le regard.

« Non, ma princesse juive, il ne peut pas y avoir de coupure de courant » répondit Puck, forçant Rachel à regarder dans sa direction.

Quinn se mordit la lèvre. Bon sang, pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas s'empêcher de dévisager Rachel chaque fois qu'elle ouvrait la bouche ?

« T'es sur Puck ? Parce que la dernière fois... »

Finn se prit un coup à l'arrière de la tête.

« La ferme abruti, j'essaye de rassurer ta nana là ! »

« Ouais ben c'est pas ton rôle. Tu veux me la piquer, c'est ça ? »

« Mec, quand est-ce que tu vas grandir ? Je ne suis pas intéressé par Rachel ! »

« C'est pas ce que tu disais l'an dernier ! »

Puck poussa un soupir.

« Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec toi. Et t'es trop borné pour avoir une conversation correcte. Santana aurait du taper plus fort »

Elle ne releva même pas la tête à la mention de son nom.

Finn mit quelques minutes à comprendre que ce n'était pas un compliment.

« Hé, mais c'est... » tenta t-il faiblement de protester.

« Bon, écoutez, ça suffit »

Les regards se levèrent vers Mercedes, qui venait de se lever de sa chaise.

« Il y a de l'orage, Mr Schue ne revient pas, et on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dehors »

« C'est la fin du monde » dit Sam.

Personne ne lui prêta attention.

« Donc je disais, on ne sait pas ce qu'il se passe dehors. Mais on est enfermé ici, et j'aurais presque envie de dire pour le meilleur et pour le pire, sauf que tôt ou tard, Mr Schue reviendra nous voir »

« Et s'il ne revient pas ? » paniqua Rachel.

« Rachel, d'habitude j'aime ton côté théâtral, mais là, c'est un peu trop »

« Mais je... »

« Stop, arrête de parler. Et vas t'asseoir à coté de Quinn »

« Quoi ? Mais... »

« Tout de suite Rachel ! »

« Et pourquoi... »

« Quinn, n'en rajoute pas merci ! »

Elle maugréa dans son coin tandis que Rachel tirait une chaise à coté d'elle.

« Désolée Quinn... »

« T'excuse pas, ça va, c'est pas ta faute »

Les mots étaient sortis plus durs que ce qu'elle imaginait, et elle distingua Rachel qui baissait les yeux à coté d'elle.

Mercedes se rassit, visiblement satisfaite de se montrer si autoritaire.

« On pourrait forcer la porte ? » proposa Finn avec son éternel sourire idiot sur le visage.

« Et à ton avis, pourquoi on l'a pas fait, gros malin ? » attaqua Santana sans lever les yeux. « Mr Schue nous a fermé à clés pour être sur qu'on ne se baladait pas dans le lycée en pleine nuit. On est coincé ici »

« Quelle idée aussi de nous faire répéter un samedi soir » grogna Puck. « On pourrait faire la fête et... Oh mais attendez ! »

Il bondit en direction des placards derrière le tableau, et fit coulisser ce dernier.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de faire une fête dans le lycée. Au cas ou ça arriverait pour de vrais, j'ai planqué des bouteilles dans la salle de chant ! »

« Non mais ça va pas Puck ! On pourrait tous aller en prison à cause de toi, et... »

Quinn posa sa main sur le bras de Rachel, sans savoir exactement pourquoi. L'effet fut immédiat, et la brune se tut, fixant la main blanche sur sa peau légèrement halée.

Elle ne sut plus quoi dire et son regard se perdit sur les veines qui transparaissaient de la main de la blonde.

Quinn n'eut pas besoin de regarder Rachel pour savoir qu'elle se perdait dans une contemplation connue d'elle seule. Un léger sourire retroussa le coin de ses lèvres, et ne bougea pas sa main.

« Je disais donc, » reprit Puck inconscient de cet échange « que la fête commence ! »

Il lança une bière à Mike et à Sam, tandis qu'il en prenait une pour lui aussi. Finn s'avança, demandant s'il y avait du jus d'orange, et il récolta un regard de travers de la part de Puck.

Sans attendre, Santana se leva et se dirigea vers le placard à alcool fraichement ouvert. Elle attrapa une bouteille de téquila et alla s'asseoir sur les marches au fond de la salle.

Brittany la suivit du regard mais ne fit rien. Elle s'assit par terre, là ou elle était.

Les boissons remontèrent petit à petit et passèrent dans les mains de Kurt et Blaine -celui-ci étant soulagé de voir que sa main droite fonctionnait toujours- et trinquait maintenant avec son petit ami pour leur premier -et dernier espérait-il- samedi soir passé dans l'enceinte de l'école.

Les garçons -à savoir Sam, Mike, Finn et Puck- s'assirent devant le tableau et commencèrent un jeu de boisson.

« Tu veux boire quelque chose, Quinn ? » demanda timidement Rachel sans lever les yeux de la main de la blonde.

« Une bière, s'il te plait »

Elle acquiesça, et tenta de se lever. En vain.

« Quinn... »

La blonde leva les yeux, découvrant le regard presque terrorisé de Rachel. Ses yeux descendaient vers son bras, et Quinn comprit le problème et enleva aussitôt sa main.

« Merci » couina la brune avant de se lever et d'aller chercher les bières.

Un sentiment de manque intense s'empara de Quinn. Sa paume devint froide, et elle tendit inconsciemment la main, cherchant la présence de Rachel.

Au lieu de cela, une bouteille lui fut glissé dans le creux que formait sa main en quête de la brune.

« Euh, merci » bredouilla t-elle alors que Rachel lui lançait un sourire timide.

Elles burent une gorgée en silence. Qui ne dura pas longtemps, Quinn aurait du s'en douter.

« Quinn, je peux te poser une question ? »

La blonde acquiesça, reprenant un peu de bière pour se donner du courage.

« Pourquoi tu me détestes ? »

Quinn recracha aussitôt ce qu'elle était sur le point d'avaler.

Rachel la regarda surprise.

« Euh, Quinn, ça va ? »

La blonde s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main, et jugea qu'il était plus prudent de poser la bouteille à ses pieds pour ne pas reproduire cette situation.

« Ouais, hum, oui, ça va »

Un petit moment passa, dans le silence, avant que Rachel ne reprenne.

« Tu n'as pas... »

« Je ne te déteste pas » asséna Quinn.

Si Rachel en fut déstabilisée, elle ne le montra pas.

« Alors pourquoi ces insultes ? Ces slushies ? Ces coups bas, pour récupérer Finn... »

« Je me moque de Finn » souffla la blonde.

Rachel, pas certaine d'avoir bien entendu, leva les yeux vers Quinn, un air interrogateur peint sur le visage. Mais Quinn ne répéta pas.

Finalement, la blonde reprit sa bière et la vida d'un trait. Un long trait. Qui lui laissa la gorge brulante. Elle n'était vraiment pas habituée à l'alcool. Ce n'était que de la bière.

« Si on m'avait dit que Quinn Fabray avait une telle descente, je ne l'aurais pas cru... »

La blonde laissa échapper un rire.

« Et si on m'avait parlé de son si beau rire... »

Quinn sentit ses joues la bruler. Elle détourna le regard, mais avec Rachel à coté, c'était impossible d'être discrète.

« Tu rougis ? Vraiment Quinn ? Je pensais qu'il en fallait plus que ça ! »

Quelque chose clochait.

Elle tourna la tête vers Rachel et vit un air heureux sur son visage. Le sourire de la blonde vint se mêler à celui de la brune.

« Qu'est ce que Puck t'as fait boire, avant que tu ne reviennes ? » lui demanda t-elle gentiment.

« Rien du tout, juste un peu de liquide transparent, dans sa bouteille, on aurait dit de l'eau ! »

Quinn éclata d'un rire franc.

« Rachel, t'es bourrée ! »

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elles, et Puck se fendit d'un sourire victorieux.

« Remballe moi ça, Puckerman, je t'interdis d'y toucher ! »

Rachel se tourna vers elle.

« Quinn Fabray ? Jalouse ? »

Elle se leva d'un bond, ne supportant pas d'être le centre de l'attention dans une situation si compromettante.

« Redescends sur Terre, Berry ! » cracha t-elle avant de descendre les marches et de se diriger en direction de Santana, occupée à boire seule.

« Dégage Fabgay » grogna t-elle.

« Fais moi de la place Lespez »

Rachel, accusant le coup, remarqua à peine que Quinn s'asseyait à coté de Santana, et que la brune partageait sa bouteille avec la blonde.

Quelle mouche avait piqué Quinn pour qu'elle agisse à nouveau comme ça avec elle ? L'instant d'avant, elle lui disait qu'elle ne la détestait pas, et voilà qu'elle l'envoyait balader comme avant.

Rachel finit sa bière d'un trait, et se leva, plus très clair. Elle pointa son doigt en direction de Quinn, comme pour se focaliser sur sa destination, et prit une grande inspiration avant de s'époumoner.

« Quinn Fabray, tu n'as pas le droit de me traiter comme ça ! »

Elle l'avait dit. Ça y est, après tout ce temps ou la cheerleader l'avait rabaissé, elle avait enfin osé élevé la voix contre elle. Bon, d'accord, c'était surtout parce qu'elle était bourrée. Mais quand même, ça comptait !

Santana éclata d'un rire moqueur, souligné par les effets de l'alcool.

« T'as vu Q, le hobbit a osé répliquer ! Ça mérite bien une petite douche de slushie, nan ? »

Quinn hésitait.

Elle ne voulait pas davantage rabaisser Rachel, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre sa défense devant -et surtout contre- Santana. Bien que cette dernière faisait depuis quelques temps des allusions qui laissaient sous-entendre qu'elle était au courant de ce que ressentait Quinn pour Rachel, elle refusait de prendre ce risque.

La brune lui lança un regard presque suppliant, et ça acheva la décision de Quinn.

« Ouais, t'as raison, faudra remédier à ça lundi ! »

Ses propres mots déchirèrent le cœur de la blonde, et elle eut envie de vomir.

Elle avait choisi sa réputation. Elle refusait de se sentir faible pour quelqu'un. Et Rachel en payait le prix fort.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des ses yeux, et Quinn aurait tout donné pour se lever et la prendre dans ses bras pour lui dire qu'elle était désolée. C'était sans compter sur Santana qui trinqua dans l'air en proposant à Quinn de reprendre une gorgée.

« Hé Quinn, t'as pas le droit de traiter ma copine comme ça ! »

La blonde avala un peu de téquila, et déglutit en sentant l'alcool bruler sa gorge, et imbiber un peu plus son cerveau déjà bien amoché.

« Lâche là un peu Finnocence, elle t'aime pas ! »

Santana se tourna vers Quinn, choquée de s'être fait voler la vedette par la blonde.

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux Quinn, » reprit Finn sans se formaliser de l'insulte -il était habitué avec Santana- « mais je ne retournerai pas avec toi. C'est elle que j'aime »

« Ah oui, vraiment ? » la nargua Quinn en se mettant difficilement sur ses jambes.

Elle repoussa le soutien que tentait de lui apporter Santana et fit face au jeune homme.

« Tu l'aimes, c'est ça que t'es entrain de me dire ? »

« Parfaitement ! »

« C'est marrant, parce que je croyais que quand on aimait quelqu'un, on le faisait passer avant nous ! » cracha la blonde.

Finn sembla perdu. Puis il trouva la parade idéale.

« Comment tu peux le savoir ? T'as jamais aimé personne ! »

« Je l'aime ! » hurla t-elle.

Le cri se perdit au milieu du tumulte de l'orage qui grondait dehors. Le même qui balayait désormais l'esprit de Quinn. La rage faisait battre violemment ses tempes.

Finn resta la bouche ouverte pendant un temps, ne comprenant pas les propos de son ex petite amie.

Encore une fois, elle était le centre de l'attention, et encore une fois, elle détestait ça.

Un bruit se fit entendre dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Mr Schue, complètement trempé.

Il tenait des cartons de pizza détrempé dans une main, les maintenant d'une main dans un équilibre plus que précaire.

« Hé les jeunes, désolée du retard, les routes étaient barrées à cause de l'orage et... »

Relevant la tête, il avisa un spectacle sur lequel il n'aurait jamais pensé tomber.

Finn et Quinn se tenait au centre de la pièce, Finn une bière à la main, et la mâchoire curieusement enflée, Quinn les cheveux en bataille et suffisamment rouge pour avoir bu bien plus que le jeune homme ne pourrait jamais boire. Derrière, Sam et Puck faisait des paris sur qui frapperait l'autre en premier. Tina et Mike s'embrassaient à s'en avaler les amygdales, des cadavres de bouteilles à coté d'eux, Kurt et Blaine se regardaient amoureusement, enfin, surtout Kurt, parce que Blaine essayait de danser sur une musique qu'il était visiblement le seul à entendre, Rory faisait des ronds dans un coin de la pièce, cherchant visiblement à dire quelque chose à quelqu'un, Sugar le suivait sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive apparemment, Mercedes comptait sur ses doigts le nombre de solos qu'elle avait eu -oui, parce qu'elle comptait à haute voix- Brittany était assise en plein milieu de la salle de chant, la tête reposant sur ses jambes croisées -oui, elle était souple- Santana terminait une bouteille qui un jour avait eu la chance d'être pleine, et Rachel dévisageait Quinn, qui fulminait de rage, sans tenir compte de l'intervention de Mr Schue.

« Heu, les jeunes, d'ou vient cet alcool ? »

Quinn poussa un cri de frustration et quitta précipitamment la salle, bousculant leur professeur au passage.

« Quinn, ou tu vas ? »

Elle ne répondit pas, poursuivant son chemin, des larmes de colère montant à ses yeux.

Mr Schue se retourna vers ses élèves.

« Vous savez ce qu'elle a ? »

« Elle m'a agressé monsieur ! »

« Oh pitié Finn pour une fois dans ta vie, arrête de jouer la victime ! » cria Rachel avant de partir à la poursuite de Quinn.

Mr Schue la regarda quitter la salle, ne sachant pas quoi faire.

« Mais, j'ai des pizza pour vous » dit-il en désespoir de cause.

« Laissez tomber Mr Schue, elles ont beaucoup de choses à se dire »

Il dévisagea Santana comme si elle venait d'une autre planète.

« Quinn aime Rachel, ça crève les yeux ! »

« Quoi ? » protesta Finn. « Mais non, c'est pas possible, Rachel sort avec moi ! »

« Réfléchis Frankenfinn, pourquoi crois-tu que Quinn était toujours dans votre dos ? »

« Ben elle était amoureuse de moi... »

« Oh mais ouvre un peu les yeux, qui pourrait tomber amoureux de toi ? »

« Les jeunes, ça suffit ! Vous avez manifestement trop abusé sur l'alcool. Je ne savais même pas qu'il y en avait ici ! Mais arrêtez de vous battre »

« Mais Mr Schue, il faut que je retrouve Rachel avant... »

« Laisse la vivre sa vie, Finn ! »

« Mais c'est moi sa vie ! »

« Ce que tu peux être stupide ! »

Le silence se fit dans la salle.

Rapidement coupé par une blonde qui avait renoncé depuis longtemps à passer une bonne soirée avec sa copine.

« Santana Lopez Pierce ! »

Personne ne s'offusqua que le nom de sa petite amie suive le sien.

Santana coula un regard en direction de Brittany. Celle-ci s'était levée, et des éclairs pontaient dans ses yeux.

« Tu peux dire à Finn qu'il est débile, abruti, dégénéré, taré, grand, moche, fou, mais tu ne pas dire qu'il est _stupide._ Tu ne peux dire à personne qu'il est stupide, compris ? »

Santana baissa les yeux.

« Tu le sais Santana. Et tu sais pourquoi. Parce que tu prends ma défense quand on me le dit »

« Mais c'est Finn et... »

« Non Santana, on a passé un marché toi et moi. C'est le seul mot que tu ne peux pas prononcer, et en échange, tu as le droit d'être en colère de temps en temps contre Quinn qui t'a menti »

« C'est vrai » acquiesça la brune.

« Et je trouve ça dommage que tu refuses de me parler »

Personne ne comprit -parce qu'après tout, elles étaient en pleine discussion- à part la principale intéressée.

« Je t'aime, Santana. Je t'aime, et ça ne changera pas. Une personne ne t'as pas accepté, et ça comptait pour toi. Je m'efforce de la remplacer, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Alors je te regarde te détruire un peu plus tous les jours. Et c'est mon cœur qui saigne, Santana. Je t'aime. Bien plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Alors s'il te plait, Sanny »

La brune releva les yeux et acquiesça silencieusement. Elle ouvrit les bras et Brittany vint se blottir dans une étreinte qui lui avait manqué. Être loin du corps de Santana, c'était trop dur.

Elle se fondit en elle tandis que Santana s'imprégnait de l'odeur de sa petite amie.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, mon cœur. Je suis désolée »

Les bouches des New Directions s'ouvrirent les unes après les autres.

« Vous avez compris ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

« Bah... Non »

« Peut-être qu'elles communiquent par télépathie ? »

« Il faut que je récupère Rachel »

« Vous croyez qu'elles me laisseront quand même regarder ? »

« Je t'ai entendu Puck ! »

« Contente toi de me serrer dans tes bras mon coeur »

« Tout ce que tu veux ma chérie »

Elles s'embrassèrent, sous le regard avide de Puck.

xxxx

« Quinn, attends ! »

La blonde se réfugia dans les toilettes, ne prêtant pas attention à la voix qui l'appelait derrière elle.

Rachel la poursuivit, et pénétra à la suite de Quinn.

« Quinn, ne pars pas, s'il te plait »

La course avait quelque peu dessoûlé Rachel, mais elle sentait encore les effets de l'alcool sur son organisme. Par exemple, elle imaginait que Quinn allait l'embrasser, alors qu'elle était entrain de lui crier dessus.

« Pourquoi tu retournes pas avec Finn, hein, puisqu'il t'aime ? Qu'est ce que t'attends pour vivre avec lui ? Qu'il te demande de l'épouser ? »

« Il n'est pas le seul »

Quinn s'interrompit dans son monologue, son index menaçant fendant l'air.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qui t'as demandé de l'épouser encore ? »

Rachel, malgré la menace de la blonde tout près, ne put empêcher un sourire de lui retrousser les lèvres.

« Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ? » s'impatienta la blonde.

« Toi » lâcha Rachel dans un souffle.

Le regard de Quinn s'assombrit, et tomba sur les lèvres de Rachel.

Quinn s'avança, tandis que par réflexe, la brune reculait. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve coincée contre le mur des toilettes.

« Tu ne peux pas t'enfuir » lui murmura Quinn près de l'oreille.

« Peut-être que je n'en ai pas envie... »

Un éclair de colère passa dans les yeux de Quinn avant qu'elle ne pose brutalement ses lèvres contre celles de Rachel.

Elle n'attendit pas de réaction de la part de la brune et commença de bouger ses lèvres lorsqu'elle sentit que Rachel répondait au baiser.

Une flamme s'alluma dans son bas-ventre, et ses mains virent s'enchainer autour de la taille de la brune. Celle-ci passa les siennes dans le dos de la blonde, l'attirant encore un peu plus contre elle.

Le moment était parfait. Le moment était...

Une sorte de grésillement retentit, et elles se retrouvèrent dans le noir. Complet.

Rachel se décolla aussitôt de Quinn en poussant un cri étonnamment aiguë.

« Quiiiiiiin ! »

« Je suis là Rachel, ce n'est qu'une panne de courant »

La blonde remonta ses mains à tâtons pour passer ses bras autour de la nuque de Rachel, mais elle ne put atteindre son but que celle-ci explosa de rire et se mit à gigoter dans tous les sens.

« Quiiiin, tu me chatouilles ! »

La blonde se fendit d'un sourire et resserra sa prise autour de la brune.

« Désolée Rach... »

Elle allait l'interpeller sur le fait que c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait ainsi, mais elle n'eut pas le temps. Elle sentit les mains de la blonde passer sur toutes les parties de son corps à découvert.

Rachel se tortilla pour échapper à la prise de Quinn, mais elle ne fut pas assez rapide, la blonde la coinçant habilement contre le mur.

« Mais Quinn, on est dans le noir, s'il te plait... »

La blonde se recula, une question sur les lèvres. La brune la devança.

« Oui, et alors ? Y a rien qui te fait peur peut-être ? »

Quinn sourit de toutes ses dents.

« Je trouve ça chou, c'est tout »

La brune rougit, mais la panne de courant lui sauva la mise.

« Avoir peur du noir, tu trouves ça chou ? » bredouilla t-elle, pas certaine d'avoir réellement compris.

Quinn entoura ses bras autour du cou de Rachel et l'attira contre elle dans une étreinte qui lui fit oublier sa peur.

« Oui, » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille « je trouve ça vraiment chou... »

Elle chercha ses lèvres, trouva sa pommette, et la blonde rit contre la joue de Rachel, lui procurant des frissons.

Elle était bien, là, dans les bras de Quinn, mais...

« Quinn... » commença t-elle d'une voix hésitante.

La blonde recula aussitôt.

« Je sais » se contenta t-elle de dire.

« Explique moi au moins... »

La blonde fit encore un peu en arrière.

« Je ne sais pas quoi dire »

« Tu... Tu m'embrasses et tu ne sais pas quoi dire ? »

Quinn détourna le regard et se mordilla la lèvre.

« Quinn... » gémit Rachel.

Elle se précipita sur la brune et la serra de toutes ses forces.

« On en parlera quand le courant sera rétabli, Rach, sinon tu vas hurler dans les toilettes »

« Hé, te moque pas ! »

« Je n'oserais jamais... »

Elle l'embrassa, tendrement cette fois. Comme un début de réponse aux questions que Rachel se posaient.

« On devrait peut-être sortir ? » proposa Quinn.

« Pour se perdre dans un lycée sans lumière ? Et puis quoi encore ? T'as jamais vu de films Quinn ? Tu sais, c'est généralement quand les couloirs sont déserts, par une nuit d'orage, il y a une coupure de courant et tout le monde croit que c'est le fruit du hasard, mais en réalité, tapi quelque part dans un coin... »

Rachel fut arrêtée par les lèvres de la blonde qui se posèrent sur les siennes, et elle étouffa un gémissement.

« Au moins, j'ai trouvé un moyen de te faire taire »

La brune fit la moue, mais comme Quinn ne pouvait pas la voir dans le noir, elle décida de lui asséner une tape sur le bras. Elle entendit le rire cristallin de la blonde.

« Heu, Rachel, d'abord tu veux parler et après tu me touches les seins ? »

Elle rougit furieusement. Mon dieu, avait-elle vraiment fait ça ?

« Je t'en veux pas, détends-toi Rach »

« Je, euh... »

« Ok, je comprends que mes seins te fassent cet effet, mais arrête de bredouiller. On dirait qu'ils ont un pouvoir attractif sur toi ! »

« Je suis désolée, Quinn, je voulais pas... »

« Oh... »

La brune sentit la déception dans la voix de l'ancienne cheerleader et comprit qu'elle s'était mal exprimée.

« Non non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. En fait, pour être honnête, j'ai envie de te toucher les seins depuis la première année de lycée, mais j'osais pas, et puis tu semblais tellement me détester et... »

Elle s'arrêta, se rendant compte de ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« J'ai dit ça à voix haute, pas vrai ? »

Quinn confirma en éclatant de rire.

« Oh mon dieu, quelle horreur... »

La blonde prit les mains de Rachel et les posa sur ses seins.

« Voila, comme ça c'est fait ! »

La brune resta de longues secondes, figées, touchant la poitrine de la blonde.

« Si j'avais su que t'aimerais autant, je l'aurais fait avant »

Elle se rapprocha doucement de Rachel, veillant à ne pas briser le contact. De toute manière, celle-ci était paralysée.

_Ses mains étaient sur les seins de Quinn Fabray._

Elle papillonna des yeux, sans se rendre compte que ça ne changerait rien à cause de la panne de courant.

_Ses mains étaient sur les seins de Quinn Fabray._

« Quinn, je... »

« Ah les filles vous êtes là ! »

Elles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, brisant l'étreinte.

Rachel poussa un glapissement et se réfugia dans les bras de la blonde.

« Quinn, au secours, c'est un monstre, qu'est ce que je t'avais dit ! »

Celle-ci la serra contre elle, profitant du contact avant de répondre :

« Rach, c'est juste Sam »

Elle s'apprêtait à se détacher pour vérifier -de loin- les dires de la blonde, mais elle n'en eut pas le temps :

« J'aime quand tu viens dans mes bras parce que tu as peur... » lui murmura t-elle à l'oreille.

Rachel en frissonna et se racla la gorge pour essayer de faire partir la tension sexuelle qui s'accumulait dans les toilettes.

« Heu les filles, ça va ? »

« Oui, » répondit Quinn un léger sourire sur le visage. « Mr Schue est revenu ? »

« Ouais, c'est lui qui m'envoie vous chercher. À cause de la panne de courant, il s'est dit que ça serait plus prudent si on était tous ensemble dans la salle de chant »

Quinn acquiesça, puis se rappelant que le blond ne pouvait pas la voir :

« On te suit »

Elle prit nerveusement la main de Rachel dans la sienne qui sourit en lui pressant tendrement la paume pour lui dire qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes.

Elles suivirent à tâtons Sam qui ne semblait pas avoir de soucis pour se repérer. Rachel lui fit remarquer et il répondit que c'était parce qu'il était un super héros.

Quinn éclata de rire et Sam s'arrêta. Elle le percuta de plein fouet en grognant.

« Je rêve ou tu viens de rigoler, Quinn ? »

« Que... Quoi ? »

Elle entendit le léger rire de Rachel monter à coté d'elle.

« Oui. Tu as ris à ce que je viens de dire. Je crois que c'est la première fois »

Celui de Rachel fut incontrôlable, et les pressions de Quinn sur sa main ne purent l'arrêter.

« C'est parce que Quinnie est heureuse, Sam »

« Alors... C'est vrai ? »

Quinn se tendit, en prévision de ce qu'il allait dire. Rachel se rapprocha d'elle imperceptiblement -de toute manière, même perceptiblement Sam n'aurait pas pu le voir dans le noir, mais c'était le coté théâtrale de la brune- et leurs bras se touchèrent. Rachel posa sa tête sur l'épaule de la blonde.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il reformula sa question.

« Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Je vais tuer Santana » grogna Quinn.

Rachel embrassa la peau à découvert -et à sa portée surtout- de Quinn. Elle se détendit aussitôt.

« Tu devrais plutôt la remercier » précisa Sam, ce qui fit lever un sourcil à la blonde. « Elle s'est interposée quand Finn a décidé qu'il allait te suivre, Rachel. Elle vous a fait gagner du temps. J'espère que vous en avez profité »

Elles rougirent toutes les deux, et ce fut au tour de Sam de rire.

« Je plaisante les filles. Par contre, Puck risque de baver en pensant à vous, seules dans le lycée »

« On peut reprendre la route ? » demanda Rachel, plus très sur de vouloir rentrer.

Ils repartirent, et durant le court trajet, Quinn ne lâcha pas une seule fois la main de la brune.

« Je les ai trouvé ! » fanfaronna Sam lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la salle de chant.

Profitant de la panne de courant, Quinn déposa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de la brune.

« Nous aussi, on s'est enfin trouvé... » murmura t-elle à l'oreille de Rachel, lorsque...

Lorsque le courant fut rétabli.

Et que Quinn sentit le regard de douze personnes sur sa nuque.

« J'en étais sur ! » beugla Puck.

« T'en étais sur parce que je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, crétin ! »

« Mais Rachel, on est ensemble... Et... J'allais te demander de m'épouser... »

Personne ne lui prêta attention, à part Quinn qui lui jeta un regard noir.

_Tu la touches, je te bouffe._ Semblait-il dire.

Brittany vint les prendre toutes les deux dans ses bras.

« C'est pas trop tôt les filles ! »

Rachel coula un regard à Quinn pour lui demander de quoi elle parlait mais la blonde l'ignora parfaitement en faisant mine de s'intéresser au plafond.

« Ouais Q, maintenant que t'es avec ton nain, tu seras moins chiante »

« Sanny ! »

« Désolée chérie »

Ils éclatèrent de rire, et les menaces silencieuses de la latina ne leur firent pas peur.

Les autres les félicitèrent bruyamment, se disant qu'il faudrait organiser une petite fête pour célébrer ça -à quoi Santana leur répondit que sa maison était dispo toute la fin du week end encore.

« Vous êtes gentils les amis, mais il faut que je parle à... ma petite amie »

Le sourire de Quinn s'agrandit jusqu'aux oreilles en entendant le nom que lui donnait la brune. Même si cette discussion ne la réjouissait guère, elle savait qu'elle devait passer par là. Et puis, après tout, elle était la petite amie de Rachel Berry.

« Q, par pitié, tu vas pas avoir ce sourire idiot à chaque fois qu'elle va t'appeler petite amie, si ? Parce que je t'achète une corde directe ! »

Brittany jeta un regard en direction de la latina, mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire aux propos de sa copine. Elles étaient aussi passées par là.

« Je t'emmerde S »

« Oh, mais je vois que ton nain te décoince ! »

« Elle s'appelle Rachel ! Rachel, Rachel, Rachel ! »

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux sous l'apparente colère de la blonde.

« Quinn, ça va, c'est rien... »

Elle se blottit contre elle, et la blonde n'eut d'autre choix que de se calmer, ce qui fit ricaner Santana.

Elle la serra à son tour, et Rachel lui prit la main.

« Viens »

« Vous allez le faire ? Est ce que je peux... »

« La ferme Puckerman ! »

Elles se sourirent d'avoir crié ensemble.

« Tu m'emmènes ou, Rach ? »

« Aucune idée ? Vraiment ? »

« L'auditorium » souffla t-elle alors qu'elle pénétrait sur la scène par les coulisses.

« Oui, chérie »

Le sourire de Quinn revint.

« Va falloir t'y habituer maintenant » lui glissa t-elle avec un clin d'oeil qui enflamma son ventre.

Rachel lui lâcha la main et alla s'installer au piano. Quinn ressentit un intense sentiment de manque et s'empressa de se placer à ses cotés.

« Depuis quand ? »

« La première année de lycée »

Rachel voulait des réponses. Et même si c'était difficile pour Quinn de se livrer, elle ne voulait rien cacher à sa petite amie. Elle jouerait le jeu.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je... Quoi ? »

« Pourquoi moi ? T'es belle, populaire, aimée de tous et... »

Quinn la fit taire d'un baiser.

« Si on s'embrasse tout le temps Quinn, ça va être dur de parler... »

« Alors je ne t'embrasserais que lorsque tu diras n'importe quoi, ce soir »

Elle leva les yeux vers elle, sans comprendre.

« Je suis peut-être populaire et tout ce que tu dis, mais je m'en moque. Tout ça m'est égal si je ne t'ai pas toi. Non, laisse moi finir » lui dit-elle en voyant que la brune s'apprêtait à répliquer. « Tu veux de la franchise, je vais t'en donner. Je suis amoureuse de toi, Rachel Berry. Et je pourrais te donner des milliards de raisons, je pourrais t'en parler toute la nuit. Parce que j'aime tout de toi. Ton sourire, ton odeur, ta peau -que je ne connais que récemment, mais je l'aime déjà- ta gentillesse, ta bonté -parce que non, tu ne fais pas tout par intérêt contrairement à ce que Finn dit- ta voix... Oui, tu as une voix incroyable, et ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est que tu le sais. Tu n'as pas peur de montrer que tu es consciente de ton talent, que tu es sure de toi. Tu es une étoile, Rachel, qui brille incroyablement fort. Une étoile qui m'a attiré grâce à sa formidable puissance. Et tu vois parfois j'ai l'impression que tu brilles tellement fort que tu déteins sur moi, et que tu me procures un bonheur que seule une étoile comme toi peut donner. Alors oui, je t'aime, et je n'ai pas peur de te le dire. Parce que tu n'as pas peur. De rien. Enfin, à part du noir, mais c'est une autre histoire. Et tu me donnes envie de m'améliorer constamment. D'être une meilleure personne, pour pouvoir être à la hauteur. Ta hauteur. Je sais que tout ça, c'est récemment, et que peut-être tu ne me croiras pas, parce que je t'en ai fait bavé pendant longtemps. J'ai pas été quelqu'un de bien, et je doute de l'être encore. Je ne te promets pas que je ne te ferais pas de mal. C'est impossible. Parce que je suis parfois encore l'ancienne Quinn, qui ne cherche que la popularité et les regards. La gloire. Mais je sais qu'avec toi à mes cotés, cette partie de moi disparaitra. Ne te méprends pas, je n'essaye pas de te forcer la main. Je te dis juste ce que je ressens, et à quel point j'ai envie d'être avec toi. Je sais que je peux changer. Je sais que j'ai commencé à changer. Parce que pour toi, je ferais absolument n'importe quoi. Je t'aime. Si tu savais depuis combien de temps j'attends de pouvoir te dire ça... »

Rachel restait bouche bée. Ses yeux s'étaient agrandis au fur et à mesure des mots de la blonde, et ses pensées se chamboulaient. Que pouvait-elle dire après ça ? Elle pensait au début la confronter sur ses sentiments, ses raisons, si c'était un nouveau plan. Une manigance pour récupérer Finn. Et puis elle avait vu cette lueur briller dans ses yeux. Et elle avait su. Su qu'elle ne mentait pas. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu briller auparavant.

C'était irrémédiable. Elle était amoureuse de Quinn Fabray.

« Dis quelque chose, Rach... »

Elle sourit au surnom.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Quinnie chérie »

**Fin.**

**Enfin, une fin parmi d'autres. Parce que je détournerais encore des épisodes pour mettre Quinn et Rachel ensemble... **

**Reviews ? **


End file.
